


Don't Be Afraid

by Psd333



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psd333/pseuds/Psd333
Summary: “What's wrong?” Jae-ha asked, taking a seat next to the other.“It's… “ The blue dragon gently bit his tongue as he struggled for words, “..complicated.”





	Don't Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm obsessed with this ship. Anyway I hope you enjoy this even though it's not that well written A-ha.

Shin-ah sat on a large rock, not knowing what to do. His feelings for the green dragon have only been progressing over the weeks. He was confused, mostly because he had never experienced anything like this before. 

Jae-ha was strong and handsome and excellent at flirting. Shin-ah was practically the opposite, shy and awkward. Was that why he felt so happy around the green haired male? Shin-ah didn't know. He just wanted to be around Jae-ha as much as possible. 

“Shin-ah? Is something bothering you?” A voice interrupted his train of thought. He turned his head, and saw the green dragon standing behind him. His only reply was to shake his head. “Are you sure about that?” Shin-ah remained motionless. “What's wrong?” Jae-ha asked, taking a seat next to the other. 

“It's… “ The blue dragon gently bit his tongue as he struggled for words, “..complicated.” That was the best way to put it. Jae-ha nodded his head once. Then he opened his mouth to speak. 

“Well, for starters, what's it about?” He said, flipping his bangs slightly. 

“You... “ Shin-ah felt his face become warm as he spoke. Jae-ha blinked. The silence both bothered and comforted Shin-ah at the same time. “I..feel strange… around you, green dragon.” 

“What do you mean by strange? That could mean plenty of things.” Now Shin-ah was stuck. He couldn't just tell him, could he? “I mean, if you're absolutely repulsed by me, I understand.” 

“That's… not it.” The golden eyed male was avoiding eye contact even though Jae-ha couldn't see his eyes through the mask. “It's… weird.” 

That silence came through again, and Shin-ah turned his head.  _ He can see right through me _ he thought, now chewing on the inside of his lip. And then he felt a warmth on his hand. 

“Are you saying that you're in love with me?” Jae-ha's voice was lower than usual, and there was no teasing tone. Shin-ah stiffened, just now realizing that the warmth was from Jae-ha's hand. “Shin-ah?” 

Shin-ah didn't know how to reply. Maybe he could escape? But then Jae-ha would just catch up to him anyway. Or could he say that he was “joking”, like Hak did. Or would Jae-ha not believe him? His thoughts were, yet again, disturbed when the older dragon gentle squeezed his hand. “Don't be afraid to talk. It's not like I'll hate you.” Shin-ah felt like his heart was flipping in his chest. 

“I want...to be next to you..forever.” the green dragon smiled gently, as if he expected that answer. He moved his hand and wrapped his arm around Shin-ah's shoulders. The blue dragon let Jae-ha pull him into his chest.  _ His heart is beating fast,  _ he thought,  _ I think that's good. _

Jae-ha stayed like that, Shin-ah's head against his chest, until the younger male fell asleep. The sun had just about finished setting. After a few minutes of sitting in comfortable silence, he carefully carried Shin-ah back to their camping area. Everyone else was already asleep. 

He gently placed him down and covered him with a blanket. Then, he leaned down and placed a small kiss on the other's forehead. “Sleep well, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
